Kise Ryouta's Theory
by begodeluxe
Summary: Teori seorang Kise Ryouta yang menjawab pertanyaan abstrak sang kapten bermata heterokromia. Ya, karena pertanyaannya abstrak, maka teorinya juga tak mungkin jauh-jauh dari itu. / Teikou days.


"Pernah berpikir tidak, kenapa di nama keluarga kita semua sama-sama ada nama warna?" Akashi membuka perbincangan-dalam-perjalanan-pulang-dari-latihan-nerakanya-Akashi-Seijuurou sore itu. Biasanya, Momoi si _Manager _Berdada Besar lah yang memulai percakapan dengan menanyakan hal remeh-temeh kepada anggota-anggota Generasi Keajaibannya SMP Teikou ini—khususnya Kuroko Tetsuya, tentu. Namun berhubung Momoi ada urusan, dia tidak bisa mendampingi latihan mereka sampai selesai dan walhasil, mereka pulang berenam.

Omong-omong, kalau biasanya mereka berpisah di stasiun, sekarang mereka akan mengantarkan anggota mereka yang paling mungil—kalau tak mau dibilang pendek—alias Kuroko Tetsuya sampai rumah. Setelah itu, barulah mereka boleh pulang jalan kaki ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya, tidak bisa dibilang jalan kaki juga, sih. Bunyi aturannya saja begini: 'Harus lari sampai rumah, tak boleh jalan, tak boleh naik kendaraan. Yang melanggar hukumannya mati'. Ini adalah bagian dari latihan yang dirancang oleh Tuan Besar Akashi. Entah apa gunanya.

Murasakibara yang berjalan di sebelah Akashi menjawab, "Entahlah." Kemudian, merasa kewajibannya menjawab pertanyaan Akashi telah ditunaikan—walaupun hanya sekedarnya—pemuda itu melanjutkan proses makan kudapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa aku harus peduli?" Aomine menjawab acuh tak acuh. Kuroko yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah olahraga mingguan meliriknya tajam, sekilas. Mungkin, pemuda bayangan itu berpikir kalau 'cahayanya' kelewat cuek dan menyebalkan. Apakah dia tidak sadar kalau Akashi bisa menggunting putus nadinya kapan saja?

Kuroko menjawab kalem. Santai, lembut, dan datar sekali, "Saya pernah, tapi tak menemukan jawaban apapun."

"Aku pernah mempertanyakan hal yang kurang lebih sama seperti itu. Sudah sama-sama punya nama warna di dalam _family name_ masing-masing, kita semua juga ada di satu tim," Midorima menjawab. Walaupun sambil membaca majalah ramalan bintang, namun sejauh ini, jawabannya lah yang paling panjang dan menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar mendengarkan Akashi. Kemungkinannya hanya ada dua: Midorima takut porsi latihannya ditambah atau kacamatanya disita oleh Akashi selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Mungkin, itulah sebabnya tim basket kita dijuluki '_Kiseki no Sedai_', _Generation of Miracle_, Generasi Keajaiban," Kise sok berteori. Padahal pengucapan bahasa Inggrisnya masih belepotan. Midorima yang ada di sebelahnya menggumam-gumam kecil, membenarkan pengucapan Kise.

Mendengar asumsi sok tahu Kise, Aomine mendengus, "Maksudmu, bergabungnya orang-orang dengan _family name _berunsur warna dalam suatu kelompok basket itu sebuah keajaiban?"

"Iya," Kise menjawab mantap.

"Tapi, _Uncrowned King _juga semuanya punya nama keluarga yang berhubungan dengan tumbuhan, lho," Kuroko memperlihatkan sebuah halaman majalah di tangannya yang memuat profil _Uncrowned King _ke Kise.

Kise mengerutkan kening, dalam. Dia berpikir keras. Maksudku, sangat keras. Demi pengamatan yang lebih mendetail, dia meminjam majalah itu dari Kuroko.

Akashi yang berjalan paling depan menyeringai. Jarang-jarang lho, Kise berteori. "Nah, Ryouta, teorimu hancur lebur. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hancur, Kise-_kun_. Hancur," Kuroko menimpali. Menambah panas suasana hati Kise.

Komentar Aomine tidak memperbaik keadaan. Anggota paling mesum di _Kiseki no Sedai _itu malah terdengar seperti menyiram minyak ke dalam api, "Bodoh sih, makanya teorimu abal."

"Kise-_chin_ sok tau," Murasakibara menanggapi sesukanya.

Midorima membolak-balik majalahnya. Berusaha menemukan ramalan horoskop Kise hari ini. Dan ketika menemukannya, dia menatap Kise dalam. Maksud hati sih, ingin menyiratkan kalimat 'kasihan sekali kau' yang berkonotasi positif di sorot mata. Namun yang nampak di sorot itu malah 'kasihan deh lu' yang berkonotasi negatif—cenderung _ngajak_ bertengkar, sebenarnya. "Menurut majalah ini, zodiakmu sedang sial, _nodayo_. Mungkin di_bully _adalah salah satu kesialanmu."

Tepat ketika Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kise tersenyum. Senyum kelewat girang seperti orang yang sudah tak makan seminggu penuh diberi makan ala restoran bintang lima. Tentu saja, Kise tersenyum bukan karena kalimat bernada mengejek dari Midorima. Namun karena, akhirnya, dia menemukan suatu hal yang memperkuat teori—abal—nya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Teoriku tidak akan patah semudah itu. Dan Midorima-_cchi_, stop mengatakan kalau aku akan sial. Nanti sial sungguhan malah gawat. Soalnya kan, ucapan sebagian dari do'a," kata pemuda bernama kecil Ryouta itu.

Aomine mencibir setelah mendengar kata-kata Kise, "Sudah sok tahu, sok alim, pula."

Kise tersinggung berat pada kata-kata Aomine. Oke, soal sok tahu sih, memang benar. Tapi soal sok alimnya? Bah, Kise tak terima! "Aku tidak mau dibilang sok alim oleh orang yang kerjaannya nonton video porno macam kamu, Aominecchi."

Mereka cekcok sebentar, membuat mereka tertinggal agak jauh di belakang. Merasa ada anggotanya yang tertinggal, Akashi yang sudah berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menengok ke belakang.

Tuh, Kuroko berjalan di sebelah Midorima. Kise dan Aomine ketinggalan. Cih.

"Kalian duluan saja, Tetsuya, Atsushi, Shintarou," Akashi memerintah sementara dia berjalan melawan arus teman-temannya; kembali ke pertigaan lalu belok kiri.

Benar saja, dia mendapati Kise dan Aomine masih saling gontok-gontokan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ryouta, Daiki," suaranya menyita atensi sepasang sejoli yang sedang saling tarik kerah baju, "Aku tak peduli soal hubungan apa yang sebenarnya ada di antara kalian. Tapi, kalian **harus **mengikuti cara latihanku. Lebih-lebih, Ryouta masih berhutang penjelasan rinci soal teorinya padaku."

Kise menelan ludah. Aomine juga. Mereka berdua mematung, tapi deg-degan luar biasa. Dari raut mukanya, pasti pikiran mereka tak jauh-jauh dari '_please_, Tuhan, buat _mood _kapten kami jadi lebih baik. Kami belum mau mati muda'.

"Ryouta, Daiki, lari ke tempat Shintarou dan yang lainnya sini. Sekarang."

Dan mereka pun melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah baju lawan gontok-gontokannya dan berlari. Melupakan permasalahan dan cekcok tad demi kepentingan bersama. Akashi mengikuti dari belakang mereka.

Ketika—akhirnya—mereka bisa menyusul langkah Midorima, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara, Kise melirik ke belakangnya—tempat dimana Akashi berdiri paling belakang sambil mengawasi anggota inti timnya.

"Anuuu... Akashi-_cchi_, tidak jalan di depan-_ssu_?" Kise bertanya ragu-ragu dengan bahasa yang disopan-sopankan. Kalau Akashi tak segalak itu sih, sudah pasti Kise akan bertanya—kurang lebih—seperti ini: 'Akashi_-cchi _kok jalan di paling belakang_-ssu_? Nanti kamu tidak kelihatan, lho.'

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengawasi kalian dengan lebih baik kalau berjalan di paling belakang. Sekarang, Ryouta, bagaimana soal teorimu itu?"

Halah, mengalihkan pembicaraan saja sih, si Kapten yang satu ini. Lagian, sejak kapan Akashi tertarik sampai segitunya pada teori abal milik Kise?

"Ehm," Kise berdeham. Sok banget, dia. "Jadi begini, Akashi-_cchi _dan teman-teman sesama anggota _KISEki no Sedai _yang saya sayangi," cuih, cuih. Sudah sok tahu, sekarang dia malah bernarsis ria dengan menekankan kata 'kise' dalam kata '_kiseki_'. Padahal kan, maksudnya bukan dia, "Mungkin saja semua anggota _Uncrowned King _memiliki nama keluarga yang berhubungan dengan tumbuhan. Tapi, kan, tidak mungkin diri mereka identik dengan tumbuhan tersebut. Masa iya Hanamiya mau identik dengan bunga?"

"Memangnya, kita identik dengan warna yang ada dalam nama kita?" Aomine bertanya bodoh.

Kuroko yang prihatin akan kebodohan 'cahaya'nya menanggapi pendek, "Sejujurnya _Aho_mine-_kun_, hanya kamu saja yang tidak sadar akan hal itu."

"Benarkah?"

Semuanya _facepalm_.

Kise berpikir tentang 'bagaimana caranya agar Aomine bisa sadar akan hal ini'. Dia berpikir sangat keras, sampai-sampai kepalanya berasap. Tak lama kemudian, dia buka mulut, "Begini _Aho_minecchi, bisa kamu sebutkan nama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _beserta warna rambutnya masing-masing, tidak?"

Aomine mengangguk dengan polosnya—kalau tak mau dibilang bodoh, sih.

"Akashi Seijuurou, merah. Murasakibara Atsushi, ungu. Midorima Shintarou, hijau. Kise Ryouta—" Aomine berhenti sebentar. Alisnya berkedut sambil menunjuk rambut Kise yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Tunggu, rambutmu itu pirang atau kuning, sih?"

Sebuah persimpangan terbit di dahi pemuda beranting-anting ini. Ingin rasanya Kise meninju Aomine tepat di muka agar dia belajar tata krama. Maksudnya, bisa tidak sih, Aomine bertanya dengan nada yang _tidak seperti itu _dan gestur yang _tidak seperti itu_? Cih. "Dalam hal ini, anggap saja kuning."

Aomine mengangguk, "Berarti, Kise Ryouta, kuning. Aku, Aomine Daiki, biru tua. Kuroko Tetsuya, biru muda." Aomine menoleh ke arah Kise, "Sudah."

Murasakibara Atsushi, di antara sela-sela kunyahannya, masih sempat berkomentar—bahkan sebelum Kise sempat mengatakan sesuatu, "Ah, Kise-_chin_, warna rambutnya Kuro-_chin _tidak sama dengan warna yang ada di marganya."

"Teorimu patah lagi," kata Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Tuh, tambah kelihatan bodohnya," Aomine nyengir kuda. Iya, nyengir kuda: kalau nyengir kaya kuda.

Midorima mendengus, "Sudah dibilang, hari ini kamu sedang sial."

"AIIIH, aku bilang, warna yang ada di nama kita itu identik dengan kita-_ssu_! Bukan berarti sama dengan warna rambut kita! Cuma, salah satu cara mencari warna yang identik dengan kita itu dengan melihat warna rambutnya! Kalian jangan memutuskan sendiri dong-_ssu_!" Kise menggerutu, "Untuk Kuroko-_cchi_, karena dia adalah bayangannya Aomine_-cchi _dan selalu menekankan hal itu, kurasa dia identik dengan warna hitam-_ssu_!"

"Oh, begitu...," Murasakibara—pencetus gerakan asal ceplos sebelum sang empunya teori menjelaskan lebih lanjut—berkomentar datar. Nyaris menyebalkan buat Kise.

"Tumben pinter," Aomine memalingkan wajah. Itu bukan pujian, oke? Itu lebih seperti sindiran.

"Tetap saja, ramalan zodiak tak pernah salah. Pasti kau akan sial, _nodayo_. Aku percaya hal itu," sorot mata Midorima penuh dengan semangat membara. Ada efek api berkobar di sana. Entah kenapa.

Akashi mendengus. Namun tersenyum—salah, menyeringai—kecil kemudian, "Kau memberikan jawaban yang cukup memuaskan. Porsi latihanmu akan kuringankan, besok."

"Hehehe, terima kasih-_ssu_!" Kise yang sok malu-malu kucing—padahal senang bukan kepalang karena dipuji banyak orang—menggaruk pipinya.

Semua orang berbincang-bincang dengan riang kemudian. Dari mulai soal Horikita Mai dan _photobook _barunya (yang ini Aomine, tentu) sampai soal tata tertib SMP mereka yang melarang siswanya mengecat rambut (topik ini dimulai oleh Kise).

"Ah, dari SD juga, aku sudah dapat larangan macam itu," Aomine merengut, "Aku ingin mengecat rambutku dengan warna merah tapi Satsuki melarangku."

"Wajar saja kalau Satsuki melarangmu, Daiki. Hanya berandal yang akan melanggar peraturan dan tak takut pada konsekuensinya," Akashi menjawab kalem.

Kise merengek, "Teman-teman SD ku dan teman-teman sekelasku mengatakan, kalau yang mengecat rambut itu seperti preman. Kemarin si Sarutobi kedapatan mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang mencolok. Dia tidak dikeluarkan, hanya diberi hukuman _skors _satu minggu. Tapi kemudian, ketika dia masuk, semua orang menjauhinya! HUEEEEE, padahal aku ingin mengecat rambutku!"

"Cat saja, sana. Kau kan idola para gadis. Tak mungkin mereka meninggalkanmu. Jangan-jangan, malah menganggapmu tambah keren," kata Aomine bermaksud menghibur. Tapi Kise malah makin galau.

Di depan sebuah rumah minimalis, Kuroko berhenti berjalan. Tentu saja, mereka kan, sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Ah, terima kasih," dia membungkuk.

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Kami permisi dulu. Jangan lupa latihan pagi, besok. Dilarang telat, mengerti?" Akashi mengingatkan anggota bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai _itu. Sementara Akashi berbicara dengan Kuroko, yang lainnya mengambil posisi lari. Ada yang ke arah barat dan ada yang ke arah timur. Maklum, rumah mereka tak sejalan.

"Yak, kalian," Akashi siap-siap memberi aba-aba. "Satu, dua—"

"Ah, tunggu, Kise-_kun_," Akashi yang sudah siap-siap mengatakan angka 'tiga' berhenti mendadak karena panggilan Kuroko.

"Ada apa dengan Ryouta?" Akashi bertanya ketus.

"Soal teori tadi," Kuroko membuka pagarnya dan masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya, "Sebenarnya, kalau Kise-_kun _mengatakan bahwa _Kiseki no Sedai _istimewa karena di dalam setiap nama keluarga anggotanya ada nama warna dan nama warna itu merupakan warna rambutnya juga sudah benar, lho. Soalnya, rambut asli saya berwarna hitam."

Yang lain hening. Kuroko pamit dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu...," Kise membatalkan posisi larinya dan berdiri tegap seperti biasa, "Rambut... asli?"

Semua orang sibuk mencerna informasi itu. Dan Kise adalah orang yang menyadari arti sebenarnya di balik kata-kata ambigu nan misterius Kuroko.

"TIDAK PERCAYA! BOHONG! SERIUSAN KUROKO-_CCHI _MEWARNAI RAMBUTNYA? BUKANNYA KAMU ANAK POLOS YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA?"

"ITU RAMBUT HASIL SEMIR, TETSU?"

"Jangan-jangan... Kuro-_chin _mantan preman?"

"Aquarius selalu punya sisi yang tak terduga."

"Tetsuya, kuperintahkan kamu untuk menceriakan masa lalumu. Sekarang."

"KUROKO TETSUYA, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

.

.

.

_**Kuroko no Basket **_alias _**Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **_adalah milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**-_sensei_. Saya, **begodeluxe**, sebagai _author _nan unyu dari fanfiksi berjudul _**Kise Ryouta's Theory **_ ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Hai, halo. Penghuni baru _fandom _ini ada di sini. Muehehe.

Yak, tanpa banyak cingcong (karena saya gak tau mau bilang apa lol), saya undur diri dan memohon maaf atas semua ketidak jelasan yang terjadi. Apabila para pembaca menemukan suatu halyang ganjil atau salah, silakan hubungi saya. Saya akan memperbaikinya di lain waktu.

Akhir kata, selamat tahun baru 2014! Di tahun ini, mari kita majukan dunia perfanfiksian Indonesia dengan memproduksi fanfiksi bermutu!

Ketjub basah,

**Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e.**


End file.
